Oh Dear Gods!
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Miroku and Sango based. My first InuYasha fanfic so bare with me.


A/N: this is my first InuYasha fanfic so bare with me. It is Miroku + Sango based.

"That stupid lecherous monk, always asking a new girl to bare his children, stupid, idiotic, windbag, grr he just gets on my nerves!" I mutter irritably under my breath as I storm off, away from the hut we were currently nestled in for the night.

I keep walking until I reach a much more secluded area of the forest, I need to calm down before I injure that stupid piece of crap grr, my vocabulary isn't as good as Kagome's is when she's insulting InuYasha. But at least InuYasha isn't a lecherous, perverted excuse for a monk; I wish I was as good as Kagome.

My insulting train of thought is cut short as the sound of footsteps reach my ears. Someone is either looking for me or something is coming to attack us.

"Sango!" a gruff voice calls "Sango just come out you know I can smell your scent!"

Oh it's InuYasha; I take a deep calming breath and clamber out from behind the tree.

"What's wrong Sango?" he asks "wait don't tell me that monk has done something again"

I simply nod in reply, he smiles

"I knew it, what did he do this time?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, you know saved a pretty girl asked her to bare him a child then groped my butt"

"So why are you upset you usually just hit him and get over it?"

I shrug, this isn't a normal conversation with the hanyou we're usually yelling at each other then Kagome would 'sit' him and all will be set.

"InuYasha why do you care all of a sudden, this isn't like you"

He shrugs

"I think it's 'cause there's no moon tonight, my human side is coming out all these emotions I don't like it I just feel weak"

"I forgot about that, thank you for caring InuYasha"

He nods

"I'll go get Miroku for you, you two obviously need to sort some stuff out"

I attempt to argue but he has already left, he's too fast I sigh in defeat and sit back down.

A little while later the sound of voices reaches my hiding place, I stand up instantly recognising the voices.

_Okay here we go Sango, come on girl you can totally do this just tell him _

"Okay I'm out now good luck Miroku, and keep your hands to yourself" I hear InuYasha threaten

"My dear Sango what is wrong?" the monk walks a little too cockily towards me.

He is just so annoying

"Miroku, I... you... you..." oh joy I'm mentally spazzing out now

"Sango calm down" he places a hand on my shoulder.

He better pray to the gods it remains there.

"It's just...i dont know how to explain it to you" I mutter

"What cant you explain Sango?" he was worried now

"I need to tell you something but I just don't know how to"

"Well show me then"

Show him? How do I show him?

Then like a lightning bolt an idea hits me. I can't believe I'm about to lower myself to do this.

My hand seems to know what to do before my brain even tells it to do it. I reach around and oh dear I pat his butt ever so slightly.

I quickly remove my hand both of us blushing like mad.

"Sango are you trying to tell me you like me?" Miroku asks a cocky grin spreading on his face.

I nod shyly head still down, biting my lip. Then without me even realising he pulls me into his arms, I breathe a sigh of relief at least I know he feels the same way.

When we finally break apart I smile up at him.

"I like you too Sango" he smiles sweetly at me

I blush again, when I hear the sound of rustling bushes reaches us. Someone was eavesdropping, oh dear gods please tell me they didn't see me grope Miroku.

Then the laughing forms of InuYasha and Kagome fall from the bushes. They look up at us; they were in the oddest position. Kagome was straddling the now human form of InuYasha; they smile at us blushing as they jump up.

"We weren't doing anything" they say simultaneously

"You... you didn't see anything right?" I ask

"No *insert nervous cough here* we were ahem busy" InuYasha states

"So like we're going to go now bye!"

And with that Kagome and InuYasha leg it hand in hand away from us.

"InuYasha is such a lecher" Miroku states

I giggle in agreement

"Yes but so are you"

"True true"

"But hey at least you're MY lecher now" I say with a wink

He grins back; we then walk back to the hut with Miroku's arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

I was content with my very own lecher.

A/N: crap ending I know! But I'm writing this in history when I should really be paying attention. So just read and review please


End file.
